Marcus Reval
History Marcus Reval was born on Space Colony Astral, a distant colony that was largely ignored by both the ESFS and Zeon. He grew up during the time of the One Year War and later Char's Rebellion. During this time he remained largely unaware of the significance of these events, as to him they were merely some far off reality. Despite this he still held fascination with those participating within the wars, primarily with pilots Amuro Ray and Char Aznable. This detached view of reality led to strife between Marcus and his family, primarily with his father, Davrik Reval. Davrik saw his view on war as arrogant and began to grow distant from his youngest son. To make matters work, both of Marcus's older siblings became involved with a special project of Davrik's, the both of which refused to drop even the slightest detail over what they were doing to Marcus, an act that greatly infuriated him. From that point on Marcus sought solely to prove himself to his family, a goal that constantly landed him in bad situations and more than one occasion left him worse off because of it. Despite this, he remained determined as ever to succeed. Marcus's chance came when a battle between the ESFS and Neo Zeon expanded towards the colony. Knowing the colony wouldn't stand a chance of surviving once the battle got close enough, authorities began to quickly evacuate as many people as possible. Marcus was to be one of these refuges, if he hadn't instead sought out his family after being separated from them by the mass mob of people trying to flee. Realizing he didn't stand a chance of escaping with the soon to be refugees, Marcus did the next best thing, find a mobile suit to defend himself and carry whoever he could away. By sheer luck he discovered the hidden base of Astral Spirit, a group that had broken off from the Vist Foundation shortly before they gave away Laplace's Box. At this point the battle had erupted into all out war as both forces intensified their efforts, quickly engulfing the colony. In the ensuing chaos Marcus stumbled upon the newly completed RX-0-3 Ghost Gundam. After sneaking inside the cockpit of the Gundam, Marcus quickly activated the machine. At that moment the ESFS and Neo Zeon forces breached the colony, their battle now moving to the inside of the increasingly unstable construct. After seeing a ESFS and Neo Zeon mobile suit sacrifice themselves in front of the Ghost Gundam simply to defeat the other, Marcus cried out in frustration and subconsciously reached out to the Gundam. After a few moments of silence the mobile suit finally responded, easily breaking out of it's mobile suit cage and with Marcus's guidance began to force both ESFS and Neo Zeon mobile suits out and away from the colony by it's sheer power. Unfortunately Marcus's efforts were in vain, a stray shot from an ESFS ship scored a direct hit on the colony, finally destabilizing it enough for it to begin tearing itself apart. Seeing his home burst into flames before him, Marcus finally lost control and activated the Ghost Gundam's NT-D. The ensuing battle left both forces nearly devastated as both groups were swiftly overwhelmed by Ghost Gundam's sheer raw power and the raw emotion being poured out from it by it's pyschoframe. The resulting mental backlash sent most pilots into a state of complete and absolute terror, completely shattering any chance of establishing an effective counter attack. Those that managed to keep a hold of themselves quickly fled the battle, knowing that at this rate it would be hopeless to try to defeat either side while trying to hold off the Ghost Gundam. After the battle Astral Spirit attempted to recover the Ghost Gundam. They found it it drifting in space, completely inert. Their first attempt sparked a brief lashing out of the Gundam with it's psycommmu, instinctively seeking to protect the unconscious Marcus from further harm. A part of Marcus's subconscious eventually subdued the raging mobile suit, deactivating the Ghost and allowing Astral Spirit to reclaim their mobile suit. In it's last moments of activation, Ghost Gundam locked out access to everyone except Marcus alone. Marking him as it's chosen pilot.